


The Final Abduction

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [15]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shola/marrow is present but failing because of what happened to Marrow in Weapon X, allusions to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Last Abduction is from Genosha
Series: Amends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Final Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Final Abduction

He watched the small twenty pound weight spinning in mid air above his desk careful to keep his focused on it. If he allowed his frustration at how long it was taking him to master the power Madelyne Pryor had forcibly unlocked in him get to him the weight would crash down. He sensed a spike of emotion from outside and lowered the weight pleased that for once he didn’t drop it when something distracted him.

He moved the new hover chair invented by Maddison Jeffries over to the window of his office. He was impressed that so far Jeffries seemed to have solved the break down problems the previous versions suffered from. He glanced out the window to see Marrow fleeing from Shola who was looking after her with a pained expression on his face. He had seen this coming as he knew Shola was falling for Marrow but she wasn’t psychologically ready for a relationship. Her manipulation at the hands of Weapon X on top of the past trauma’s of her life had left her completely unable to trust anyone he had been attempting to help her but it was slow going.

He would have to speak to them both once they calmed down and try to help them through this. In other circumstances he thought they would be good for each other but it would be some time before Marrow was capable of such a relationship. He was about to turn away form the window when they appeared. Sentinels dozens of them. He instantly sensed that they weren’t real just psychic projections but the effect of their appearance was obvious. He was nearly knocked over the wave of panic rising from the mutants here in their encampment.

He began to coordinate with those fighting back trying to get a handle on the situation when he felt Sam vanish and the sentinels followed fading from view. He began to broadcast a calming message informing everyone that the attack was over and they weren’t real sentinels. “Xavier, Sam was kidnaped!” Nate Grey’s voice sliced into his head nearly knocking him out. The young man was angry. “I’m going to find who did this,” He said and then he was gone flying away from Genosha too fast to call back.

He wasn’t sure if he hoped Nate would find them or not the young man had always been unstable and while for a time he seemed to have found his place, his return to life seemed to have returned him to his more unstable mind state. He closed his eyes and began reaching out to Storm he needed to inform her that Sam had been abducted.

The End


End file.
